Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Pink Medical Kuniochi
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto and Sakura play trivia games until she figures out a way to make the game itself spicier than normal. NarutoxSakura. For spazzgirl and RexBlazer1. .


I said I'd write this series long ago and now it's finally here. I present the first installment of **_Just like the Folks _**starring Naruto and Sakura and I'd like to dedicate this particular story to **spazzgirl, **the best NarutoxSakura writer on Fanfiction ever, and my friend **RexBlazer1**. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto.  
_**Note: As with **_Curing Kurama_**, Sakura's figure is much curvier in this story for more lemon fun; which will be a common thing when she's in one of my lemons from now on. Also, like in that story, her breasts aren't bigger than Hinata's or Tsunade's, of course.

* * *

_Interviewing the star and guest stars_

_Raptorcloak: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Mr. Minato Namikaze and Mrs. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze._

_Naruto: How's it going, Raptorcloak?_

_Raptorcloak: I'm doing great. How about the three of you?_

_Naruto: Perfect._

_Minato: I'm doing fine, thank you very much._

_Kushina: I'm doing great. How's that student of yours, **DarkChild316?**_

_Raptorcloak: He's doing great and becoming better with each story. _

_Naruto: So, what do you have in store for us this time?_

_Raptorcloak: Well, I'm finally doing my Just like the Folks series starring you and Sakura._

_Naruto: Me and Sakura-chan? All right!_

_Kushina: I have to say, I'm glad you always pair Naruto with such lovely women._

_Raptorcloak: Well, that's what inspired this series. Before you passed on, you told Naruto to find a woman who was like you in terms of personality and that's just what I gonna do in this series._

_Kushina: Perfect!_

_Naruto: I'm not gonna get hurt, am I?_

_Kushina: Why would you get hurt?_

_Naruto: Uh, no reason; Just asking._

_Minato: Raptorcloak won't let you get hurt…right?_

_Raptorcloak: Well, he'll be fine._

_Kushina: Wait, why would he be hurt?_

_Raptorcloak: Uh, no reason. So without further ado, (puts on Bane mask), let the games begin._

_Kushina: Oh, I see, Naruto. You're afraid of finding someone similar to me because you may get hurt, right?_

_Naruto: Uh…._

_Kushina: Don't be afraid, whoever may be like me might give you a few marks, but rest assured; you'll be okay._

_Naruto: Ok. (Thinks: I'm so dead.)_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat in the backyard of the Hokage mansion playing trivia games. They sat in the shade of a tree and Sakura pretty much led the game.

"Ok, what village outside of the Five Great Nations had a Jinchuuruki?" Sakura asked.

"Um, was it Hoshigakure?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, it was Takigakure, Naruto-kun. Your friend, Fu, came from there." Sakura laughed.

"Oh, that's right! All right, ask another question, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"All right, who were the original pseudo-Jinchuurukis of Kurama?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…" Naruto said.

"Oh, and Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Don't cheat by asking Kurama." Sakura said and inside Naruto's mind, Kurama just watched with interest at how he'd answer the question. Naruto scratched his head in confusion before finally coming to an answer.

"It was Sora and my dad, right?" Naruto asked.

"Guess again, Naruto-kun. It was the Gold and Silver Brothers known as Kinkaku and Ginkaku." Sakura chuckled and Naruto sighed.

"Okay, how about we break the fourth wall and ask some questions about someone on Fanfiction?" Sakura said.

"Sure. Pick anyone." Naruto said.

"Okay. Who was the fanfiction author **_Raptorcloak_**'s Beta-Reader?" Sakura asked.

"That's easy; it's **_Sketchfan_**." Naruto said.

"Actually, Naruto-kun, I said who _was **Raptorcloak's **_BETA-Reader. **_Sketchfan _**is his BETA-Reader now." Sakura said.

"Let's see; wasn't it some guy named **_Jestin_**?" Naruto asked,

"That's right, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Say, Sakura-chan, why don't we postpone the game until later and eat at IchiRaku's?" Naruto said and Sakura chuckled.

"Are you treating, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked playfully.

"You bet!" Naruto responded and Sakura carried the game back to the mansion. As Naruto went inside to get both their coats, Sakura smiled at a picture of them together in front of the training grounds as it was there that she realized that, despite years of telling herself she had love for only Sasuke, she had grown to love Naruto for his countless acts of heroism.

Sakura remembered it as if it were yesterday and smiled in thought.

It was the day that Naruto had managed to kill Madara by tearing him apart with the use of chakra chains enhanced by some of Kurama's Yin power that was given to him by Minato that sealed off his chakra and he finally defeated Obito by using a combination of Senjutsu and his brand-achievement of finally turning into Kurama's full form alongside Minato.

Both Naruto and Minato crushed Obito with their respective Rasengan techniques (the former's being a Sage Mode/Tailed Beast Mode Rasengan while the latter used a Kurama-fueled version) to deal the final blows; with the Yin version having reformed Minato's lost arm.

Once the war was over and the Hokage returned to the afterlife, Sakura understood that she did love Naruto after all and told him after walking up to him to plant a passionate kiss on his lips; much to his shock (though that's not to say, he disliked it).

When Naruto asked why did she hit him when Minato asked if she was dating him, she responded by saying that she was so flustered by the question that she reacted by punching him and Naruto understood that made sense. Also, when Sakura revealed her true affection for Naruto, he immediately knew she was being sincere due to the fact her hands weren't shaking nor was her voice trembling like the time she lied to him to make him stop chasing after Sasuke.

When each Allied Forces Shinobi returned to their respective homeland, Naruto instantly became Hokage within a small number of days of coming back to Konoha with Sakura at his side and it was on that day that she moved in with him.

"I got your coat, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as Sakura turned and accepted the coat. She donned the coat as she and Naruto set out for IchiRaku Ramen. As they walked down the street, Sakura held Naruto's arm and rested her head against his shoulder lovingly.

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. If anyone told Sakura she'd be this close with Naruto twelve years ago, she either would have beat up the person who said or just told them about how much she loved Sasuke.

Thinking back to the trivia game, she tried coming up with ways to shake things up in the game and she got an idea. A naughty smirk crossed her lips and she began giggling.

"What's funny, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I just got an idea on how we can make things more interesting in our game." Sakura purred at him.

"Really; like what?" Naruto asked and Sakura only kissed his cheek in response.

"Oh, you'll see." Sakura giggled and Naruto only smiled in response; knowing whatever the rosette had in mind, he would surely like it upon finding out. The pair arrived at the ramen shop and ate their fill.

After that, they headed back to the Hokage mansion where Naruto rested in the living room after Sakura went to the backyard to work on the surprise she had in mind for the trivia game. Outside, she wrote on a notebook and looked at the rules of the actual game.

She smirked as she rewrote the rules of the game into her own version and she giggled as she did so. Sakura pondered something for a moment before proceeding to write it down on paper and smiled.

_"That'll work!" _ Sakura thought as she continued to remake the rules of the trivia game and she finished her rules. After properly looking at all the rules, she got up and went inside to find Naruto sleeping on the couch.

She chuckled at him before letting him be and sitting on the recliner chair. Sakura decided that with what she had in mind for later, it was probably for the best as she relaxed and reading a novel.

_Later at 9:00 p.m._

"Naruto-kun, wake up." Sakura said as she stroked Naruto's whiskers and he stirred awake after a while.

"Oh, hi, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Meet me in the backyard. You'll finally see what plan I have in store for our next game." Sakura smiled and Naruto rose from the couch to yawn. He flexed a bit before heading to the backyard and seeing Sakura sitting next to the tree with the trivia game in her hand.

Naruto sat in front of Sakura as she readied the game and smiled at him.

"So, what's your idea, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"Well…I decide to bump things up a notch with the game by making a brand-new rule." Sakura said.

"What's the rule?" Naruto asked.

"Each time either one of us gets an answer right; we lose a piece of clothing." Sakura said.

"Okay, but why…?" Naruto said before noticing the seductive look on Sakura's face and chuckled.

"Sakura-chan, you sly vixen." Naruto said and Sakura giggled in response.

"Wait, what happens if one of us gets an answer wrong?" Naruto said.

"You stay as undressed as you already are until you get another answer right." Sakura said.

"Ok, let's play." Naruto said with excitement.

"All right, here's an easy one; who was the first Hokage's wife?" Sakura asked.

"Mito Uzumaki!" Naruto said.

"Correct." Sakura said and Naruto eagerly removed his jacket.

"Okay, now ask me something."

"All right; who was the original Jinchuuruki?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see; The Sage of the Six Paths." Sakura answered and Naruto nodded. To tease him, she only removed her boots and he smirked.

"Next, what Shinobi aside from the Sage of the Six Paths were called the Professors of Ninjutsu?"

"Uh, Old man Hokage and the first Hokage." Naruto said as he removed his shirt and displayed his muscular chest. Sakura stared at how chiseled it was and blushed deeply.

The blonde chuckled and flexed his muscles. Sakura blinked once and focused on the game while blushing.

"All right, Sakura-chan, how did my Dad first think of the Rasengan's creation?" Naruto asked.

"I think he got the idea from the Tailed Beast Bomb." Sakura said and Naruto held his thumb up. Still wanting to mess with Naruto's head, she only took off her socks and looked at his reaction.

His smile wasn't as big as before but he still was excited nonetheless and regained his grin.

"Now, Naruto-kun, what other person besides Captain Yamato had the ability of Wood release?" Sakura asked.

"It was those maniacs, Obito and Madara." Naruto said.

"Close but not who I meant. It was Danzo." Sakura said and Naruto sighed.

"Well, who was the tailed-beast Isobu's last Jinchuuruki before Yagura came back to life?" Sakura said.

"Oh, that was my Dad's student, Rin." Naruto said and Sakura smiled at him while nodding. He stood up and took off his trousers.

The rosette blushed as Naruto placed his pants next to his shirt and she smiled at his powerful legs. Her heart raced before she regained her composure and focused on the game while pressing her thighs together.

"Getting wet, Sakura-chan?" Naruto teased and Sakura quickly seized him. She got him in a tight headlock and began to give him a wild noogie.

Naruto tried to break free from Sakura's grip and one would he think that with the strength he possessed, getting himself free would be easy. But since this was Sakura he was dealing with, he wasn't going to use his full strength to break free as she rubbed her fist on his head until the spot was bright red.

Sakura released Naruto and he grabbed his scalp in pain. The rosette cracked her knuckles and this caught his attention.

"Keep it in check, you perv." Sakura said and Naruto immediately nodded.

"Who was the captain of the Anbu Black Ops at age 13?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's brother Itachi." Sakura said and Naruto watched as she unzipped her red shirt. He grinned as she tossed it to the side.

"What is one of Iruka-sensei's hobbies?"

"He likes Hot Spring visiting." Naruto said and Sakura nodded. Seeing the growing blush on her face, he only removed his headband and smirked.

"What's the name of Killer Bee's weapon that once belonged to Kisame?" Naruto asked.

"That's the sword known as Samehada." Sakura answered and Naruto nodded. Sighing before smirking seductively, Sakura lifted her shirt, exposing her large breasts kept secure by her bra, and placed next to her.

Naruto stared at the mounds and smiled at them. Though a single year had passed since the war, Sakura's once flat-chest had grown to quite an ample size; in a similar development to Tsunade had gone through.

Sakura swayed her bosom at Naruto, who tried to control his oncoming nosebleed. The rosette giggled at Naruto's reaction before thinking of another question.

"All right, then, what's Gaara's best-known pastime?"

"Cactus cultivating." Naruto answered and Sakura held up her thumb. Now down to only his boxers, he stood up and removed them, revealing his member that caught Sakura's attention in terms of how long it was.

She prevented herself from licking her lips at how enticing it looked and she wiggled her hips in fascination at it while blushing deeply. Naruto noticed this and while thinking of teasing her again, he chose to avoid getting another noogie.

"Well, Sakura-chan, what was Old man Hokage's favorite hobby?" Naruto asked.

"The same as Jiraiya-sensei's; talking to young girls." Sakura said before standing up to remove her skirt and Naruto was amazed to see that she wore no undergarments; not having any clue that she purposely wore nothing to shield her womanhood. Naruto stared at Sakura's crotch for some time as she sat down and cleared her throat.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, do you wanna stare at me or finish this?" Sakura seductively purred at Naruto, who once again regained his senses.

"Got it, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Who was the brother of Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Nawaki from what I remember." Naruto said.

"That's right." Sakura said.

"Wait, I don't have any more clothes on. What happens next if I get another answer right?" Naruto asked.

"You stay undressed until the end of the game." Sakura said.

"Oh, all right. Uh, let's see; what's the name of the Tailed-Beast from the Sand Village? " Naruto said.

"His name is Shukaku." Sakura answered and Naruto held up his thumb. The pink-haired medic smirked as she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra.

Naruto watched in awe as it fell of Sakura's chest and landed on the ground. She smiled as he stared at her slender yet curvaceous build and felt the arrival of another nosebleed.

_"They're bigger than I ever guessed!" _ Naruto thought to himself in wonderment and staring at the orbs for some time. He then felt Sakura lightly frame his cheek and lift his head to face her.

"Well, that's the end of the game, Naruto-kun." Sakura said with lust in her voice.

"That sure was fun and creative, Sakura-chan! Do you have any other fun ideas?" Naruto asked and Sakura giggled.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Sakura purred as she crawled towards Naruto until she was close enough to straddle him and rest her hands on his shoulders. Naruto smiled pervertedly as he welcomed Sakura into his lap and wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

He pressed his lips against Sakura's and blue eyes found bright green ones. Sakura pressed her breasts against Naruto's chest as she melted into the kiss and her tongue found its way into his mouth.

Her tongue was greeted by Naruto's as the pair kissed and ran her fingers through his spiky hair. The couple held each other close as they kept their lips pressed together and caressed each other.

Naruto moaned as Sakura's breasts squished against his chest and she did the same. Both groaned in bless as they kissed passionately and Sakura placed her left hand on Naruto's hand.

While still kissing him, she guided his hand to her breast and smothered it. He expressed surprise as Sakura broke the kiss to smile lustfully as she held his hand against her mound and winked at him.

Now instinctively having Sakura's consent, he palmed the orbs and began to caress them gently. Naruto kneaded the mounds and he bit his lip at the amazing pliable feeling in his hands.

The rosette made him lie on his back as he groped the orbs of flesh and he kneaded them while sinking his fingers into them. Sakura smiled in pleasure as Naruto squeezed the orbs of flesh and smothered them together.

He smiled in return as he groped them and Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. Low moans escaped from her lips as Naruto played with her breasts and fondled them.

She felt something hard growing near her crotch and she smiled seductively; knowing what it meant. Her tits became excited as Naruto circled his fingers around them and he gave them a light pinch.

Sakura mewled as Naruto began tweaking her aroused tits and pulled them forward. He twisted the hardening buds and smiled at his lover's reaction.

He sat back up and stopped tweaking the buds to plant his mouth on the right one. The pink-haired medic moaned as Naruto suckled her tit while excessively groping what he could hold of them and caressed both.

Naruto rubbed his lips together on her nipple and Sakura held his head against her bosom while smiling down at him. She moaned as he sucked her and freed it to roughly lick her tits while pressing the mounds together and her legs began quaking from arousal again.

Noticing this, Naruto began to bite into the mound and he worked his canines on the mound while placing his hand on Sakura's crotch. He began rubbing his finger on her clit and she once again bit her lip to suppress another moan.

He wriggled his fingers on Sakura's clit as he gnawed and fondled the orb of flesh. Naruto rubbed his hand on her crotch and her blush deepened as a result.

Naruto laid Sakura on her back and she spread her legs apart. She observed his throbbing manhood and licked her lips at the sight.

He lowered himself to the point of where his head was in front of Sakura's folds and he returned to rubbing his hand on her clit. In response, Sakura bent back her legs and display her wetness.

Naruto grinned and began to prod his fingers on her womanhood. He wriggled his fingers on them while rubbing her clit and Sakura, while feeling pleasure from the teasing, kept her legs back.

The blonde began licking the center of the pink-haired woman's folds and she whimpered once again. Naruto licked the folds as he brushed his fingers on her clit and traced her entrance.

He smoothly licked her pussy with vigor he licked his way into her warmth and she moaned once again at this. Naruto's tongue dug into Sakura's wetness and lashed at her inner walls.

While vigorously wiggling his tongue inside of Sakura, he rubbed his fingers on her folds and clit. Since listening to her moans was music to his ears; Naruto reached up and squeezed her breast to increase her wetness.

This gave Naruto more wetness to taste as Sakura's arousal was raised thanks to the groping of her breast and he licked into her warmth. The kunoichi's legs trembled with lust as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her womanhood and his fingers wriggled on her folds.

He swayed his tongue inside of her lower body and her eyes closed in bliss. The blonde licked into Sakura's wetness as he fondled her breast and mercilessly lashed out against her innards.

She felt her release getting closer as Naruto's tongue hungrily licked into her arousal source and he began tweaking her nipple again. This caused Sakura to whimper as Naruto's tongue worked its way into her womanhood and soaked itself with her wetness.

Once she couldn't hold it together anymore, her fluids were released onto Naruto's tongue and he ravenously licked her womanhood clean. Sakura panted as Naruto stood up and gathered both their clothes.

She watched as Naruto carried them inside and set them on them on the couch before coming back out. He smiled at Sakura and she did the same as she observed his erection.

"Come closer, Naruto-kun." Sakura purred and Naruto did as told until he stood in front of her. She wrapped her fingers around his member and smiled in satisfaction at its hardness.

Once again purring, Sakura palmed Naruto's balls and bounced them about in her hand. He grinned at her touch as she pumped his manhood and trickled her fingers on his testicles.

He lowly moaned as she stroked his erection and smiled at his moans. Naruto moaned as Sakura pulled on his hardness and licked her lips once more.

She moved closer and tenderly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Sakura brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock.

Naruto moaned as Sakura's tongue rubbed on his testes before licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center. The rosette rubbed her tongue on his manhood and he moaned as she teased his foreskin.

She opened her mouth and Naruto watched as she placed it on his member. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Sakura sucked it off while stroking it.

Sakura bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth and she squeezed her breasts together on his manhood. He moaned as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Naruto pounded his erection into Sakura's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young Hokage moaned as his lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt and her hard tits brushed on his veins.

Her mouth drenched Naruto's cock before she took her mouth off it and resorted to teasingly flick her tongue on the head of his hardness. Naruto moaned as Sakura blew on the head of his hilt and massaged it with her breasts.

Naruto felt his erection begin to twitch inside of Sakura's breasts and he groaned. Still smiling seductively, she slowly swirled her tongue around it and purred at him; signaling that she wanted him to release on her face.

He groaned as Sakura's warm, ample mounds squeezed his cock and he closed his eyes as his release finally happened. The rosette giggled as Naruto's powerful rounds of semen burst from his manhood and spurted onto her face.

Naruto panted once he was done and Sakura licked the semen that was closest to her mouth. She smiled at the taste and wiped the rest of his release to lick it off her fingers.

She moved back as Naruto removed his length from her cleavage and lay on his back. Sakura smiled as she crawled onto him and straddled him.

Sakura placed her hands on his chest and he placed his hands on her slender waist. She sighed before placing her warmth over his length and slid herself down it.

The moment Naruto entered her, her hymen was destroyed and she gritted her teeth together. Sakura's eyes squeezed shut before she finally adjusted to her beloved's hilt inside of her and she started rolling her hips forward.

Naruto reacted by thrusting upright into Sakura's tightness and she moaned at how big he was inside of her. She kept her hands planted on his chest as he pumped his crotch upright into her warmth and his swollen tower rubbed her innards.

The slimy yet warm feeling on his cock made Naruto moan loudly as possible while he thrust into her womanhood and she rode his erection. Sakura whimpered as Naruto thrust into her pussy and his length crashed into her walls.

Naruto watched as Sakura's breasts jiggled from the impact of his thrusts and moaned with her. She felt his hardness reaching the inside of her flat, toned stomach and her tightness grinded his rod.

He held onto Sakura as he rammed his hardness into her pussy and she worked her hips together. The rosette closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto pounded his length into her core and he jerked his crotch upright.

Sakura thrust down onto Naruto's throbbing member and she moaned at the sharp impacts her insides felt. He couldn't believe how warm his lover felt as he pumped his manhood into her body and he finally cupped her jiggling breasts.

He didn't waste a second in sinking his fingers into them and rubbing the orbs. Sakura's bright green eyes opened as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into the large mounds and groped them.

The ample mounds bounced in Naruto's hands as he massaged them and this caused the lovely rosette grew tighter on his lust-fueled hilt. His length surged up into Sakura's wetness and collided against her walls.

He huskily growled as his member jetted into her womanhood and her tightness grinded it in return. Sakura's hips moved forward as she rode Naruto and he kneaded her breasts.

Her plump rear smacked against his lap as he thrust into her warmth and she whimpered as he caressed her mounds. Naruto thrust his member into Sakura's low crevice and her hands remained planted on his chest.

Flesh hitting flesh was heard throughout the backyard as Naruto's manhood vigorously pummeled into Sakura's innards and with the pleasure she felt; she found it amazing her mind hadn't gone crazy. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he rocketed his shaft into her entrance and she brought herself down onto him.

Naruto sat up and kissed Sakura as he toyed with her breasts. Bright cerulean eyes locked with crystal green ones as his vein-surrounded cock plunged into her womanhood and slammed into her walls.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and held him close while he placed his hands on her rear. He groped her ass mounds as he kissed his lover and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Sakura shook her hips. Naruto drove his hardness into Sakura's warmth and she began to stroke his cheek.

Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes as they lost themselves in lust and continued working their hips simultaneously. The pink-haired woman felt both her walls about to clamp down on Naruto's hilt; which, judging from the twitching it was doing, was also nearing a finale.

The shinobi couple moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto drew his hips upward and Sakura thrust down onto his length a final time. Suddenly, both moaned as much as possible into each other's mouths as her tightness closed on his manhood and squeezed it enough for his seeds to explode into her womb.

Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto's semen fill her up and she whimpered as his release exploded from her womanhood. Her breasts squished against his chest as they embraced each other and kissed before they separated lips.

Sweat poured down their foreheads as they finally separated lips and continued gazing at each other. Naruto stroked Sakura's cheek tenderly and she smiled lovingly at him.

"That was a fun game, don't you think, Naruto-kun?" Sakura smiled.

"Who said the game was over?" Naruto smirked and Sakura giggled.

"I never said it was over, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as Naruto took his arms from around her and she rose off his length. He sat as he was while his lover stood up and turned around.

She looked back and smiled as she positioned herself over his cock. Sakura smiled as she took Naruto's hilt back into her warmth and grinned with lust.

Naruto's thrusts were renewed as he charged his manhood up into Sakura's tightness and she began to buck her hips. She moaned in bliss as Naruto pumped his erection into her walls and her breasts once again began jiggling.

The mounds heaved as Naruto gripped Sakura's them and kneaded them. His fingers massaged the orbs of flesh and she moaned with her lover as he thrust into her warmth.

His cock slammed into her walls and she whimpered as her ass once again was met by his crotch. Naruto moaned as he pummeled his  
member into Sakura's inner tunnels and sharply rubbed against them.

Sakura placed her hands on her hands as she rode Naruto's hardness and it rumbled her innards. She gritted her teeth together as her lover's manhood flew into her insides and she shook her waist on top of it.

Naruto moaned as Sakura's walls grinded his raging cock and he gripped her nipples. The blonde began tweaking them as they endlessly bounced and a lusty smile spread across her lips.

He closed his eyes in pleasure as the pink-haired woman's pussy grew tighter on his hilt and she wiggled her hips in response. Her erect tits jiggled in Naruto's hold and sweat poured down her forehead.

Naruto gripped Sakura's breasts and she fell back against him. She looked at him and pressed her lips against his.

Green eyes reunited with blue ones as Naruto and Sakura kissed while he rubbed the mounds together. Their tongues soaked each other while they made out and she moaned in the kiss.

Naruto moaned as Sakura's womanhood coiled around his length and his cum flooded her insides. He groaned as he came with Sakura and she did likewise.

While his cum poured out of Sakura's warmth, the young couple panted before the medic, sensing their rounds were far from finished, got off Naruto and placed herself on all fours. She looked back at Naruto and swayed her ass.

Naruto got the message and gripped Sakura's waist. He entered her warmth and began ramming his erection into her walls.

Sakura moaned as Naruto's manhood slammed into her walls and her breasts swayed forward from the powerful impacts. The blonde's mighty erection thundered into her warmth and she moaned as loud as possible.

Her breasts swung forward as Naruto's hardness raged into Sakura's tightness and she did what she could to maintain her balance. He moaned as Sakura grew tighter on his hardened glory and he shot his hips forward.

Naruto pistoned his length forward into Sakura's walls and his cock thrashed against her innards. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she felt Naruto's rod pummel her walls and he palmed her mounds from behind.

He caressed them while they flew forward and Naruto moulded the orbs in his hands. Sakura whimpered as the young Hokage's manhood slammed into her core and he groped them addictively.

Naruto moved closer and began licking her neck. Sakura's eyes closed as her mounds bounced in his hold and he rubbed them together.

Sakura moaned as Naruto's hilt traveled into the depths of her womanhood and he smiled as his manhood crashed into her. She looked back to see Naruto place himself on her back and placed his head over her shoulder.

He licked Sakura's tongue and they began licking each other's tongue. Their tongues rubbed against one another as Naruto's growth accelerated into Sakura's body and her breasts bounced forward.

The couple sweated excessively and he groaned as he felt his lover's womanhood getting tighter by the second. He plunged his erection into her wetness and she began licking Naruto's whiskers.

He smiled at the lusty gesture and he began nibbling Sakura's neck after she done licking him. His canines gnawed on her tender neck and she moaned as her walls pulled on his throbbing manhood for the third time.

Semen burst from Sakura's pussy and poured onto the ground. Both groaned as they came and Naruto pulled out while she rested by lying on her side.

Both of them wiped the sweat off their foreheads before it blinded them and the exchanged loving smiles. Naruto smiled at Sakura's rear and a kinky grin spread across her lips.

"Naruto-kun, I've an idea. Why don't we…" Sakura said.

"Go anal." Naruto said and Sakura nodded; the blonde having literally taken the words out of her mouth. He grinned at the idea as Sakura crawled towards him and straddled him once again.

Her ass hovered right over his cock and she took a deep breath before Naruto placed his hand on her cheek for emotional support. He smiled and she did the same for him as she lowered her ass onto his hardness.

She howled in pain at this and gritted her teeth. Sakura shivered for a while before Naruto began to thrust into her ass and he groped her breasts.

Naruto's length pounded into Sakura's rear and he moaned loudly. The blonde male smiled since he found his lover's rear to be much tighter than her warmth and he smothered the heaving orbs together.

He thrust his hardness into her ass and Sakura's pain transformed into pleasure as she rode Naruto. She moaned as Naruto's hardness pummeled into her rectum and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

She began rubbing her fingers on her clit as Naruto pumped his length into her rear and moaned as her breasts heaved in his hands. He kneaded and caressed them as Sakura's fingers brushed on her clit.

Another hot blush covered her face as Naruto thrust his hardness into her rectum and her eyes closed in pleasure. He moved forward and planted his mouth on her tit.

He started suckling it and Sakura held his head against her jiggling orb. Naruto's hardness rippled into Sakura's juicy ass while he began fingering her womanhood and she smiled at the intense pleasure her body felt from both entrances.

His manhood shot into her rear and his fingers rubbed against her walls. Sakura framed Naruto's face and planted a lustful kiss on his lips.

Their tongues wrestled as Naruto pleased Sakura and he bounced the mound in his hand. His cock surged into her rear and he rubbed his fingers on her innards.

Naruto growled huskily as he battled tongues with Sakura and he felt a fourth release on the way. Shortly onwards, his cock spasmed before cumming inside of her ass simultaneously with Naruto making her meet another release from the front.

Sakura squealed into Naruto's mouth as his semen erupted from his member and flowed down his hilt. He brought his soaked fingers to his mouth and allowed Sakura to lick them once their kiss was broken.

After Naruto removed his hardness from her ass, she rested against him and he wrapped his arms around his beloved. He kissed the diamond on Sakura's forehead and she kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"Sakura-chan, you are a game genius." Naruto said.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled at Naruto before he picked her up bridal-style and carried her inside the house for slumber.

* * *

Finally, now everyone can enjoy this story and have a great time since I've never had a couple have sex in their backyard before. Unlike _**Blondes in**_ **Bed**, this series' lemons won't be restricted to just the bedroom and the couples will have sex in more places ranging from a grassy field to even outerspace (Just kidding on the last note.

As my very own tradition with new lemons series goes, they have more than three lemons and you'll notice I used my favorite sex positions to write about; namely woman on top, doggystyle, and my all-time favorite: Asian Cowgirl (though I try not to overuse too much.)

You can all thank Sakura herself for the idea of this lemon since I read one of her hobbies is playing trivia games and I decided to have her and Naruto ask questions about the series.

Concerning her large breasts, this will be one of the few things to distinguish me from most other NarutoxSakura lemons writers and to those of you who may feel uneasy reading about Sakura having a large bosom, remember this; Tsunade was called a flat-chested girl before and look what became of her, so who's to say the same thing won't happen to her student later?

All in all, I hope both **spazzgirl **and **Rexblazer1** (who requested I write an anal scene in this story) both enjoy it as the next installment will have Naruto and Ino; though I may release that on Naruto's birthday in October. Catch ya later!


End file.
